Cry
by aphrodite-14
Summary: It's Harry's POV about rejection...


Author's Notes:  
  
This fanfic is adapted from Mandy Moore's song, Cry. It's basically about Harry and Draco and well, rejection and pain.  
  
This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please, be gentle!!!  
  
This is Harry's POV…  
  
  
  
Cry  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
I look at you as you sit comfortably on the grass, watching the sun finally take its rest after a day's glory. You look at the sun set, intensifying as crimson reflected on your hair, silver and shiny from the sun. You stop and let out a deep shaky breath, sounding desperate, longing to break free from the chains of reality spurring around you.  
  
I watch you from a distance, just a few steps away. Seeing you so near, and so far at the same time, altogether confuses and frustrates me. I don't know what to think anymore. But since that fateful day… I don't know… something definitely changed.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I see your face, so beautiful and delicate in the fading sun. A conflicting trail of emotions set in, altogether painful and truthful at the same time. Your eyes are like two silver orbs shining in the setting darkness, illuminating the ache inside you, the pain that I, regretfully, caused you.  
  
And in a fleeting moment, tears fell from your eyes and you look away, hiding all the vestiges of sorrow and desperation reflected in your eyes. It caught me off-guard, to see you break down and cry, because I always thought you never cried, that it was your pride, your dignity, your name, your rule – never to cry.  
  
But when I saw you, it was the day I realized you, too, were human, that beneath the sheet of arrogance you exude is a veneer clothing your soul of your fears, your sorrows, your anxieties. It was the day I understood you.  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring out a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
And when I look at you I feel so hopeless, so desperate. It's as if you and I were on two different dimensions, a non-existent realm of truth, as if something, a mighty wall between you and me, has magically blocked me to hold and touch your face.  
  
And when you look up, everything comes crashing down, with your eyes piercing and intense, cold and fiery all together. I hold your gaze for a moment, somehow seeing into you, and when something finally connected from deep within, you look away, breaking contact with everything I am.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
But now, all I have is a consolation, your eyes speaking to me, so deep and immeasurable that I find it hard to stop myself from looking at you. Your eyes explained everything. Your fears, your sorrow… I saw it all.  
  
And when tears finally fell from your eyes, like crystals slowly dropping one by one, I knew it.  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything all right  
  
All I want to do right now is to hold you tight in my arms, to feel you, to make up for the pains and aches I've caused you, to wipe away the tears from your eyes. I want to see your face light up with that familiar smile I've been accustomed to seeing, to see your eyes so sweet and full of love, instead of the pain and desperation I'm seeing now. I want to kiss your fears and sorrows away, to go back to that familiar warmth, so close to me and comforting at the same time. I wanted to feel everything that you are, that is so exclusively and uniquely you.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
But now I can't even do that anymore. The harm was done, and it's impossible for me to take it back. I've hurt you and I've caused you so much pain, that I curse myself for doing so. I did not want it to be that way, but what could I do?  
  
And so I'm left all alone, hoping you're okay, longing for the sweetness of your lips, torturing my mind with memories of you and my fear to let you go.  
  
But I can't just hope, because it's something that you run out of. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to take chances.  
  
Maybe someday, our paths will finally cross. Maybe someday we would be together.  
  
And you finally stand up and turn away. I watch you until you disappear into the shadows of the dark, until a single strand of silver from your hair is out of sight.  
  
Until then, I will be content waiting.  
  
The moment I saw you cry.  
  
( apHroDite  
  
3:05 pm, March 26, 2002 


End file.
